Cry Havok
by Kingofclubs8129
Summary: Azazel said there were other special children...he just never mentioned how special.
1. Prologue

Cassie POV

I really couldn't believe Diana was just leaving. We just found out we're sisters and she just wants to take off? She says we'll always be sisters no matter where she goes but I can see the fear in her eyes, she hates me now, for what I had to do to save us, and how can I blame her. It scares me sometimes, the things we can do, and she hasn't had nearly as much experience with our power.

I'm really alone now, my dad is gone, my mom is gone, my grandma is gone, and now Diana too? I cant help but think of Grandma as I look around the empty house that used to be hers, It's so neat and tidy, all the books in just the right place, all the couches clean and everything with barely any dust on it. It hasn't been long since grandma died and the dust is just starting to gather.

I still have the rest of the circle I guess, but things with Adam and I have been pretty bad lately, as much as I love him I can tell he's afraid of me, and Jake…well I think he and Faye are finally going to work things out, I'm happy for them, Jake and I were never right together as much as we wanted it and he and Faye will be happy together. Speaking of Faye surprisingly since grandma died shes been there for me the most, with Diana so distracted lately by her magic and her da…Charles, I've had a lot more time with her, and she's been a really good friend to me.

I think I just really need some rest. I can deal with Diana leaving tomorrow, maybe I'll go on a trip of my own nothing really holding me here in town. I grab the phone off the hook and plop down on my couch, already dialing before I hit the cushions, a drowsy voice answers "Cassie? Its like three in the morning, why the hell are you waking me up?" I cant keep the grin off my face at the sound of Faye's annoyance "I just like tormenting you, you make funny sound when you're mad."

Her answering frustrated groan brings a chuckle to my lips "I'm hanging up now." My eyes widened "Wait no, please!" There was an awkward pause on the other end of the phone line "Cassie is everything all right?" Faye actually sounded…concerned, I must sound worse than I though. "Yeah, I'm just a little…It feels a bit weird here, with no one around. I kind of needed someone to talk to, just while I try to fall asleep."

I expected her to say she was going back sleep and hang up, but Faye lingered on the line, and after a brief pause said "I'm coming over." I blinked at the receiver "But it's 3 am? You said-" Faye's trademark exasperated huff was exactly what I was expecting "Well im clearly not going to get any sleep now, the least I can do Is make sure you get full exposure to the bad mood you caused." I gave a derisive snort at her attitude, it almost helped me cover up my smile.

It didn't take long for Faye to show up, only about twenty minutes and she strutted in like she owned the place, with a blanket over her shoulder and a pillow in her hand. She dragged me up the stairs to my room and we plopped down on the bed. It took a few minutes to get our things set up and immediately after getting herself settled she fixed me with an intense stare "Ok Cassie, spill. I can tell this isn't just being afraid of the dark, you're worried about something specific."

Her stare was more intense than I was comfortable with, though Faye's always was and after chewing my lip in indecision I finally decided to tell her. "Its stupid. It's just…I've been having these dreams." She cocked an eyebrow at me mockingly "That's it? You called me over for a few nightmares?" I was starting to feel uncomfortable "No just the one nightmare, I've had it for a while now, since I got my dark magic, but this last week its been every night. It feels so real, every night I wake up screaming."

The mocking eyebrow dove into a furrow followed closely by its twin "What happens?" I was scared to voice it, as if saying out loud would give it some kind of foothold to claw its way into reality, but I steeled myself and spoke in slow measured tones "I'm laying in bed, and im alone. I can tell someone is nearby, but I'm not worried, I'm safe with this person and I don't care that I cant feel them next to me, theres nothing odd going on. I smell a cologne, and I realize the person in the room is Adam, I smile, but don't open my eyes, Im too tired and I want to sleep for a few more minutes."

Faye is listening intently, her too wide eyes focused on me, glittering with an almost catlike intensity in the dim light of my room. My breaths were shuddering and stilted at this point, but I straightened my back and kept talking "I'm laying there smiling…and I feel a dripping on my face, one drop, then two, its warm and I don't want to open my eyes, but I know I need to see what it is, and I open my eyes…and its Adam, he's pinned to the ceiling with a wide cut along his stomach and he's staring at me, terrified. I open my mouth to scream…and the ceiling is engulfed in a sea of flames."

Faye POV

I was transfixed by Cassie's story, unable to pull my eyes from her face. She was obviously terrified and haunted by this dream, and despite all the jealousy and venom between us she was part of my circle, like a sister, and if theres one thing that's important to me, its family. Nobody gets to mess with the members of my circle but me. But there was something else, something from the depths of my memory, I'd heard this story before, a long time ago. I couldn't remember where but I remembered that it was in my mother's book.

I looked at Cassie steadily, I had a lot of anger towards her, she had power I should've had, power she didn't even want. I should've had the dark magic not Cassie, I should have been Blackwells daughter. But I wasn't Blackwells daughter, I wasn't even a Chamberlain. Just the result of some one night stand my mother had seventeen years ago. But despite all that anger and animosity, I was angry. Cassie was one of mine, she was part of my world. Nobody messes with Faye Chamberlains world, not if they want to keep breathing.

I took a deep breath "Cassie…I've heard a story like that before…I only barely remember it but it was in my mothers book, we can find out from her what your nightmares mean. Don't worry, nothing is gonna happen to Adam." She looked confused "I know we've been getting along better but still, after everything that happened why be so nice to me?"I grinned cockily at her "You may all be losers but you're my losers, and the only one who gets to mess with you is me. Besides, think of how much street cred I'll get for rescuing Darth Barbie from her nightmare ghostie."

She smiled wanly at me and leaned forward impulsively to hug me. I stiffened and made noises of protest but I didn't really mind, when my mom had told me about my real dad I had lost so much of my identity, the circle were the only family I had left. The old Faye was taking a permanent siesta, the only part of me that I was keeping was my name. I refused to use my moms last name because I wouldn't give her the satisfaction, and I had no connection to my real dad. Besides…what the hell kind of name is Faye Winchester anyway?


	2. Unwelcome Company

Cassie POV

I couldn't decide if I was more relieved at not being crazy or scared that my dreams might actually mean something. For so long I had assumed they were just a side effect, some crazy backlash from my dark magic, but if Faye was right it could really happen, I couldn't imagine having to lose Adam like that.

Faye's voice snapped me out of my reverie "I can't remember for the life of me what it was called but I know I've seen this MO before. My mom's book has all kind of spooky stuff I'm just glad I found it recently, if it had been too long I think I would've forgotten I'd seen it at all."

I groaned in frustration "You're sure you didnt see anything in there when you checked again last night? If you found it before it must be there, you'll just have to look harder." I couldn't see why Faye wouldn't have just kept looking until she found it, its not like pages from books just could disappear.

Faye rolled her eyes at me "Because pages from the book can just disappear." I blinked at that and my surprise must have shown on my face because I got another eye roll "The books are enchanted Barbie, haven't you ever noticed that we seem to find exactly what we need in them exactly when we need it? Its because the contents change around to suit the situation, you really think centuries of our families arcane knowledge all fits in a dinky ass little journal? Its useful as hell but the books only give us what they think we need."

I was back to the frustrated groan, and verging on pulling out my hair "How in the hell is this not a situation where we need this info? If we don't figure this shit out Adam is going to die!" I was so sick and tired of all this magical bullshit making my life more difficult, what the hell was the point in having all this power if it didn't work the way I needed it to?

Faye seemed almost as frustrated by that as I did "Thanks for the update Rapunzel I had no idea! Don't forget I've known Adam longer than he's been your special honey bunny, I'm not exactly itching to see him burned alive either." I could see real anger on her face, and I knew that behind her devil may care facade she was just as worried as I was. He may be kind of a stiff but he's still family, so shut your hole and listen when I tell you the damn page isn't there and it wont show up no matter how much I look!"

She was right, it wasn't fair of me to put that on her "You're right, I'm sorry. But without that info we're back to square one, and that square is full of Adam burning to death on my ceiling. I shouldn't take it out on you, I know you're doing everything you can and I appreciate it, but I've been watching Adam die every night for months and now that I know it might be real, I cant think about anything but stopping it."

The energy almost seemed to drain out of her at that. She sagged down into a chair across from me "I know, and it scares me too. I like a bit of fireworks as much as the next girl but we've already lost enough people in fires." Her face was pale and drawn, as if she was remembering everyone that we'de lost. "It was my moms book, and she wrote the entry, so we'll have to ask her. Its not like we have to pretend not to have magic anymore."

That thought didn't sit too well with me, I knew he was a part of our little…community but I didn't trust Faye's mom, I didn't trust her at all, but I knew that there might not be another way to stop Adam from being hurt. "Ok well I guess we should head over to your place. I'd rather get this out of the way as soon as possible."

The drive to Faye's house was uneventful, the same old buildings I'd been seeing for months rolling by, the drive didn't take more than ten or fifteen minutes but somehow, watching the town drift by, it felt like hours. Something about small towns really makes the car rides drag on.

Faye and I didn't say anything to each other as we pulled into her driveway and got out, or up the walk to her front door, but as we pulled close to her door she pulled me to a stop. "Listen, my mom is still a bit shaken from everything that happened. We all are. Just…I know you don't trust her, and I don't blame you…but…cut her some slack ok?" Her face was impassive but I could see tension in the set of her shoulders, Faye might not trust her mother any more than the rest of us, but she still loved her, and I could hardly blame her for that.

The cool air was a welcome relief from the heat as we opened the door to Faye's house. The hallway was a clean and homey hardwood, and the normality of the place suddenly struck me as funny. We were witches, but everything seemed so ordinary. I guess its true what they say about books and covers.

Dawn was sitting at the kitchen table going through some bills, and she looked up and smiled as we came in. "Well this is a surprise, hi girls, what can I do for you?" Her face was just the littlest bit too pale, her eyes just a bit too dark, she was putting on a good show but Dawn was very worried about what it was we were doing here. Though to be fair, everything had been kind of imploding lately so I was leaning towards the no news is good news camp myself.

Faye's face was somber as she stared at her mother, I hadn't really considered how this would feel for her but I guess it must've been hard, facing her mom about this kind of thing after everything that'd happened. "We wanted to talk to you about some…things that have been happening to Cassie. She's been having these dreams, Adam is pinned to the ceiling and theres this…cut on his stomach. And then the ceiling catches fire. I remember seeing something like that in your book after we found it, but when I went back to check I couldn't find anything about the dreams."

Dawn sucked in a breath and blew it out between her teeth "That isn't surprising, the book would want to keep you away from any information its rightful owner didn't want you to have. That particular entry is about a monster that really shouldn't be toyed with, so it probably hid it because after learning about the creature you could have gotten yourself hurt if youde gotten the information without asking me."

I thought that over a bit, if Dawn had run across this thing before it was possible she had some idea how to stop it, I mean, they had to have gotten rid of it before somehow. "So if this thing is so dangerous how did you get rid of it before?"

Dawn looked at me with a neutral expression "We didn't. Your father did. None of us could touch the thing, but somehow John faced it down alone and drove it away. I guess his dark magic must have allowed him to overpower it. He always was frighteningly strong."

My mind was racing at the possibilities John had been much stronger than I was, or at least much better, most likely even at my age he'de had more training and skill than I was likely to master anytime soon. But I wasn't alone either, I had the circle, and Diana. One thing was for sure though. If I was going to beat this thing I was going to need my sister.

Diana POV

I'd never really seen the sea like this before, I'd been on these docks a hundred times but I'd never seen the sea as something I could be a part of. The ocean seemed more like an open space now, as opposed to the border I'd seen it as all my life, an opportunity as opposed to a limitation.

A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and I felt a whiskered mouth press a kiss to my neck. "You seem pensive. I'm surprised we haven't left yet you seemed to be in such a rush before." Grant had been more patient with me over the last few days than I deserved but I could tell even his indomitable Aussie cheerfulness was starting to dampen.

I reached up over my shoulder and put a hand on Grants face "I…I've just been having trouble letting go. I've never left Chance Harbor before, but I feel like I need a new start, or at least a break." As much as I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to get on that ship. Something about leaving bothered me, like there was something I needed to do. Not to mention I had no clue how I was supposed to hide my horrible night terrors from him.

I felt Grant tense up behind me as I spoke, for a minute I thought maybe he was doubting me, thinking I wouldn't leave, but I followed his gaze the end of the dock…and directly to my sister. She looked so tiny, so deceptively fragile standing there in her jeans and her too big jacket, but there was a confidence in her posture that had never been there before. I think in some twisted way, killing our fath…Blackwell had given her the surety she had never really had.

She was looking right at me, and I couldn't really understand her expression, like a mix of sadness and fear, but with a tinge of something else. I looked back to Grant "I'll be right back ok? I'm sure she just came to say goodbye. I have all my stuff packed and in my car we can leave right after I talk to her." The walk down the dock felt so long, I could've counted to a thousand a thousand times. Every step brought me closer to Cassie, and something I somehow knew I didn't want to hear her say.

The look she gave me didn't change as I drew closer, though it might have gotten a little softer. A sad little smile played across her mouth "You cant go Diana. Adam is in trouble. I've been having these terrible dreams. If we don't help him…he's going to die." She looked so small and scared as she said it.

It wasn't fair! I was supposed to be getting away from this, from the horror and the pain "You cant just tell me to stay and expect I'll listen because you've had a bad dream Cassie, I know its hard but I need to do this, Ill be back before you know it." I tried to keep my tone light and compassionate, like she wasn't being incredibly selfish, trying to use her silly little nightmares to convince me to stay. Even my own nightmares hadn't done that and hers couldn't feel nearly as real.

She trembled and her face twisted with worry "They aren't just nightmares Diana, they feel so real. I'm so scared that Adam is really going to die, and theres nothing I can do. Please Diana, I need your help."

And suddenly I was just so angry. How dare she stand there and look scared, how dare she play the victim to me after what she'd done? Everyone always fell all over themselves to help poor sad pretty little Cassie, and I was sick of it! She took Adam from me, she took away my dad, and now she wanted to keep me here so she could rub it all in my face! I felt red flash behind my eyes and I glared at my sister.

And I felt my magic, call to me from deep down, whispering to me that it could help me show her that she wasn't better than us, that being the oldest didn't make her superior. I felt power roll up from inside me, howling up my throat and out my mouth in a wordless cry of primal rage, a wave of concussive force cracked the air and went tearing towards Cassie, and I knew if it hit her like that, her tiny, fragile body would be torn apart. Good.

Her head rocked back a bit as my dark magic slammed into the shield she'd called into being, and her eyes looked so sympathetic. She shook her head sadly and gave me a morose little smile "I know what it feels like Diana, to have it ride you like that. To have it whisper to you and feed you anger."

Her voice was arctic steel as spoke, cold and hard and sharp. "But don't worry, I wont let you hurt me. When you come out of it you'll be grateful that I stopped you, but until then…" She shot a quick glance at Grant and chucked her chin at him, and he crumpled in a heap to the dock. She shifted her eyes back to me and stared at me with purpose "Show me how you really feel, little sister."

**Hi all this is King, glad you decided to read this one, I have a much more solid direction for this than most of my fics, and I'm very excited to see where it goes. Id love to hear what you all think about everything, I have a definite direction in mind and my updates should come weekly. The end of this chapter was a bit iffy for me but I felt like Diana needed to have that dark magic rage-beast phase Cassie went through, and she repressed so much stuff in the show that when she blew she was gonna blow big. As for how Cassie was able to take that blast from Diana so easily, shes older and stronger on her mothers side, as well as having way more experience controlling her dark magic. Anyway hope you guys like it, look forward to hearing from you.**


	3. Lies my parents told me

Cassie POV

I was a little surprised by the wave of force Diana had thrown at me…but only a little. My baby sister had a tendency to repress her emotions and knowing from experience how dark magic brought those kinds of feeling to the surface when you were first getting a handle on it I had been expecting a bit of a hulk out.

That being said, Diana packed quite a whallop, the only other witch I'd met who used dark magic had been my dad, and I'd kind of taken his supreme badassery for granted. It was a bit scary to be on this side of the before and after, I couldn't believe Diana's quiet strong magic had turned into this maelstrom of rage.

The only reason I was holding her off as easily as I was, was because that maelstrom was coming at me like a tidal wave, ferocious but spread out. My defense on the other hand was tight and condensed like a piece of coal, the more heat and pressure she added the harder my spell got. I hadn't advertised it but dad had been giving me some lessons when he was alive, only for a while but apparently I was a fast learner.

The spells she was throwing at me were nothing as cohesive as "blasts" of magic, her tidal wave of force was a patchwork of mixed and misshapen splatters of magic, like the emotional equivalent of a jackson pollock painting. I could tell from the condition of my sisters spells that her state of mind was frayed almost to unraveling.

I was going to let her vent, go nuts on the shield till she ran out of juice and had to stop, but in the state she was in she was more likely to keep dishing out spells till she died from magic drain. I wasn't sure exactly why but the dark magic we got from dad didn't work like normal magic, it was more…a part of us. We had light magic, we WERE dark magic, and running out was not a healthy thing to do. I wasn't totally sure it would kill her, but then again I also wasn't sure it wouldn't.

I sat there and let her pound on my shield, and as she did I softened it and added some elasticity to the back, instead of stopping her magic I rolled it over me into the back of my shield, stretching it like a rubber band and allowed it to push it farther and farther back, when Diana stopped for the magical equivalent of another deep breath the lack of pressure flung the pent up magic into the front of the shield like a slingshot.

The magic roared through me as a comet and I opened myself up to it, funneled it through myself and shaped it as it came out the other side. I didn't let the blast hit her head on, that would have killed her, as out of her mind as she was she wouldn't even try to block it. Instead I let the front of the shield I'd softened drag and slow the blast, like a rubber band in the other direction.

The spell reached maximum tension and snapped, pounding Diana with the equivalent of a mack truck made of really soft pillows and she went flying. I tossed a bolt of force under her giving her some forward momentum so she skipped like a stone instead of crashing into the dock but…ouch, she was not going to be happy when she woke up.

It only took about fifteen minutes for her to wake up, I sat there at the end of the dock watching the ocean with her head in my lap, humming my mothers lullaby to her. I felt her tense as she woke up and I smiled gently down at her "Hey there sleeping beauty. You have a nice nap?" She looked puzzled for a minute before bolting upright in dawning horror.

"Oh god…I, Cassie oh god I'm so sorry! I have no idea how I could…but I was just so ANGRY." She looked at my hopelessly blinking unshed tears out of her eyes "I could have killed you. I TRIED to kill you, tried to murder my own sister. What kind of person am I? What kind of sister tries to-" I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand.

"The human kind, or have we forgotten my adventures in not so erotic asphyxiation with Adam a few weeks ago. Dark magic is harsh and brutal, it takes the worst parts of us and throws them to the forefront. All of our anger and pain and jealousy, I know how much you try to keep it together all the time, for your dad or for Adam, even for yourself I think, but holding in your emotions like that is going to have some serious consequences till you get a handle on your dark magic."

She just stared at me from over my hand, eyes wet and haunted, I moved my hand to let her speak, knowing as I did that what she said wouldn't be anything healthy "I'm a monster now, I tried to kill my own sister, you had to stop me, I couldn't even stop on my own like you did, you had to put me down to stop me."

I sighed and pulled her forward into a hug "Hush now. I've always been a bit of a hothead, it sounds like that would be a weakness when it comes to controlling my powers, and in a way it can be but its also a strength. Im used to letting my anger out in bursts, venting and then moving on. You keep all your anger bottled up, and that just doesn't work with magic like ours, itll find an out and then itll just be worse."

She blinked at me "So I should try to release my magic little bits at a time?" I smiled gently down at her " Yeah I want you to let off some of that steam before it overflows, doctors orders. It'll help you control some of that, I promise."

She seemed far from placated but nodded a bit against my shoulder, then tensed "Oh before I lost it you said something about a monster coming to hurt Adam? You said you were having nightmares…was there…was there fire?" I blinked at her, I hadn't thought Diana would be having the dreams too.

I nodded "Yeah he was trapped on the ceiling with a cut across his stomach and then…yeah…fire." I felt her shudder with me as we both thought of what had been for me the most brutal realistic dreams I'd ever had. That settled it though, if Diana was having them too then whatever was coming was almost definitely real, too many things were lining up to be coincidence.

Diana exhaled slowly and pulled away from my embrace "Well ok then, if you wont let me apologize-" I interjected "Because theres nothing to apologize for." She gave me a meaningful look "IF YOU WONT LET ME APOLOGIZE, I guess all there is to do is to move on to the problem at hand." I smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes at me, and for a minute…we really felt like sisters, for the first time since we found out we were.

* * *

Dawn POV

It was a bit scary to me, to be calling this number after so many years. I wasn't sure if the man on the other end could help me reach John but if Azazel was here…well there was so much I hadn't told the girls, Faye may hate me, but she's my little girl, and im not letting her hunt that monstrosity. And the hell if her father was going to allow it either, no matter what he had to say about it.

John had been hunting this demon for years and it had escaped from him every single time. I had only been with him a short while but no one who met John Winchester could make the mistake of thinking he was anything but effective. If a brilliant borderline fanatic with military training and more than a hint of vengeful ruthlessness couldnt kill this thing with over a decade to get it done I sure as hell wasnt setting Faye and her teeny-bopper gal pals on it. They were going to need backup and I was going to make sure Faye had the best damn backup I could get.

The phone rang for what seemed like a year before a gruff southern voice picked up "Yello?" I wrinkled my brow a bit at the voice, it wasn't exactly what I'd thought he'd sound like after all this time. I hadn't expected that voice to change, that soft gruff baritone, like sharp rocks wrapped in velvet. This voice sounded, well higher for one, more like leather around a diamond. There was a harsh core to this voice, but it was brittle in a way John Winchester had never been. At least not when we'de had those weeks together.

"Is this John?" There was a slight pause before the gruff voice answered "No, whose askin'?" I cleared my throat, hoping this person could at least help me find John "My name is Dawn Chamberlain, I live in a town called Chance Harbor. John will remember me." There was a puse on the other end of the line. "I've heard of the town, Johns mentioned it to me too. He did a job there some years back involving some witches, said the whole damn town was full of them, said some were even still alive when he left. You wouldnt be one of those would ya'?"

I sucked in a breath. "Yes John and I were...friends when he was here, if you tell him my name he'll want to hear what I have to say, can you get a message to him?" To be honest I had no idea if John would want to hear my message but I was pretty sure once i gave it to Bobby he'd make sure it was heard. This friend of Johns clearly had a way to reach the man, and I needed to contact him as soon as possible. If this man was still at a number John had given me all those years ago, he was probably someone stable in Johns life, and hopefully had some influence over John.

There was a slight skeptical pause on the other end of line before the voice responded. "My name is Bobby Singer, I'm a friend of John and his boys. You can tell me the message, and if I think he needs to hear it I'll pass it on." I exhaled in relief. There was no way John wouldnt want to hear this, This Bobby would have to pass the message on once he heard it. "Tell John his yellow eyed demon has reared it ugly head again in Chance Harbor. And...tell him his daughter may get caught in the crossfire."

**Hi Guys this is King. Sorry about the lateness of the chapter. Had some computer trouble, luckily was able to hold onto this chapter, or what I had done of it and i can release what I have now. The next chapter will hopefully be much longer, and I plan to get into writing the winchesters and maybe some short Bobby POV. Im excited to be switching POVs and interested to see what Sam and Dean will think of their sister. Thanks for all the reviewers so far, and thank you to Shadowglove, a very talented author who listened to me ramble about the plot from the and gave some advice. I plan to have the next chapter up much faster, though of course reviews make me want to write more. Thats just science. Anyway Ill catch you all next chapter, and have a good weekend.  
**


	4. Whispers in the dark

Cassie POV

We woke Grant up and sent him on his way, I debated trying to mess with his mind a little, but that kind of work seemed delicate and pretty dangerous. I'd worked with dad for a few weeks but he'd mainly focused on combat spells, apparently I had a gift for evocation like he'de never seen before. In the end Diana gave him a sob story about agreeing to go with him because she'd been angry at me and having worked out our issues.

Honestly I felt like her story was a bit more realistic than she might have meant it to be but I wasn't going to start a fight for no reason after I'd just got her back. We rode in silence back to Fayes place. We had opted to keep the others out of it for now, at least until we learned a bit more, no need to to scare Adam if it was something we could prevent. We parked out front for a minute and sat in the car. Just silently staring ahead, each lost in our own thoughts.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off "I blamed you." I turned to see my sister staring ahead, looking sad and confused and a little upset. "I know I shouldn't have, but I blamed you for waking up my dark magic. I knew it wasn't fair so I tried to hide it, but that's why I was leaving. You broke my heart Cassie, and the dark spaces between the pieces are swallowing my insides. I'm drowning in emptiness, being crushed at the bottom of an abyss that doesn't have an end."

She gave me a fierce glare, and I tensed, expecting an attack, but she had it under control "We're sisters! I love you! We're supposed to protect each other and keep each other safe! You were my best friend! I should be so happy that we have this between us! But all I can feel is angry, and I don't know how much of that is me and how much is the magic. But…after I attacked you, in the aftermath, when I was tired and sad, you just held me. I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted to cry. I wanted my big sister to hold me and tell me it was going to be ok. How pathetic is that? So now, I don't blame you, and the only person left to hate is myself."

It was my turn to talk, staring at my beautiful little sister as the tears rolled down her cheeks, and suddenly I wasn't calm and in control like I'd been trying to pretend to be, I was scared and angry and sad and alone "You think that's pathetic? You think you're the only one? I wanted to cry too. I still do. I'm not keeping it together out of some secret well of strength, I'm keeping it together because I'm numb. I've lost so much I cant feel the pain anymore, and it scares me. I'd rather you hate me than hate yourself, I hate me. But when I see you hurting all I want is to make it better, it tears me apart, and I'm so scared if I hold you and cry like I want to, if I let that pain in, I'll never stop."

My own tears were flowing now, and my breaths were coming in short hiccupping gasps "I'm so alone Diana, please don't leave me any more alone! If you need to cry or scream or hate me or hurt me I don't care, just don't leave me alone here in the dark!" I lunged across the car and wrapped my arms around her, gripping her so tightly I would've been worried about hurting her if she hadn't been clutching me just as tightly, we were both sobbing now "You're not a monster and you shouldn't hate yourself, we both have all this darkness in us but we can control it together. So don't hate me for turning you into this, because then we would both be all alone. And then I think I really would become a monster."

We sat like that for a minute before we heard a tapping on the glass of the car window. Faye was sitting outside with her normal sardonic smirk, and gave us a fluttering finger wave. I rolled down the window, attempting to look as dignified as possible with my mascara dripping down my cheeks and my much larger sister still wrapped around my neck like a vice. Fayes smirk turned mocking "You know, you're doing that wrong. You should be on her lap, shes way taller and you cant get any decent hip action with the console in the way."

The tension shattered like glass as I snorted into a bout of cackling laughter and Diana shoved me away squealing "Ewwww, Faye bad mental image! That's so gross, we're sisters!" I was still gasping with laughter and seeing the scandalized look on Dianas face sent me off into another whooping frenzy of laughs. Faye had a satisfied cheshire cat grin on her face as we climbed out and headed up the walk to her door, Diana and I trying to fix our makeup as best we could without mirrors or supplies.

Faye seemed to take Dianas intense reaction as a challenge and just kept going "Well I mean, you guys didn't know that until recently, and you were AWFULLY close when Cassie first got here. I for one will not stand in the way of true love, I always kind of figured you for a lesbian after that thing in freshman year. If you guys want to explore your forbidden love I fully support you. Hell if you're into it I might even join in, I need to do a character study on how Cassie acts in bed anyway, it'll add more realism for when I wear that blonde wig I bought for Jake."

Dianas face was a rictus of horror and scandal, presumably at Fayes insinuations of a sister sandwich, which I would have found hilarious until that last part, which made me grimace right along with her "Ok nope, now I get the mortification. God Faye, filter please." We had reached the living room and plopped down on the couches, Faye lighting a fire with a muttered spell as we all slumped into our separate seats "Though I do have admit I'm curious what happened freshman year."

Dianas eyes widened and she shook her head emphatically "No Faye! You know that was an accident and it was so embarrassing! You promised you weren't ever going to bring it up, I only told you because I felt so weird about it I needed to get it off my chest and I couldn't tell Melissa and the boys would've gotten all pervy about it!" Faye was clearly enjoying the torment she was inflicting on my sister. The funny thing was that if Diana actually had been a lesbian Faye wouldn't have batted an eyelash at it, she probably would've never mentioned it at all, though going from some of her comments she might have expressed some interest.

Faye wasn't limited by anything as solid as a defined sexuality, Faye just did what Faye wanted. Faye also thoroughly enjoyed tormenting her friends and loved ones and was practically squealing with glee at Dianas bright red face. I almost took pity on my little sister and told Faye to lay off but this story sounded pretty good and I was way behind on blackmail material. The smaller dark haired girl could obviously tell I wanted to hear it and was basking in the attention on top of Dianas discomfort. I suspected Faye had a bit of an axe to grind with Diana, not like a malicious thing, but Faye was very much a free spirit and Diana was the kind of person who rained on a lot of parades.

Fayes glee mounted as she turned to face me "Ok so when Snow White over here was in freshman year she started hooking up with Adam. They waited until the first year of high school for some reason but after Princess Di got a taste she kind of went boy crazy. They were like rabbits, and the rest of us were sickened." Diana rolled her eyes while glaring (something I hadn't known was possible and was highly impressed by) "But the big incident came around mid june, Adam got the chicken pox and couldn't go out, and nympho Skipper over here turned into a jittering pent up mess, you know, kind of like guys are basically all the time. This wouldn't have been a problem…except in gym, the girls had just started wrestling."

Diana let out an anguished moan and buried her face in the pillow, but Faye just kept going, grinning like a cat after spending the night in a canary store. "So our girl here goes out on the mat trying to work out some of her frustration, and she ends up wrestling Melissa. She gets Mel in an armbar, but that slippery little minx just won't stay caught, and in all her squirming Diana here…well… she had a defining moment. She was quiet as a church mouse and nobody noticed, not even Mel, but I could tell she was freaking about something so I asked her about it and she confessed because she thought I'd be least likely to judge."

I was halfway torn between embarrassment and amusement but couldn't help but dissolve into giggles as Diana moaned in frustration into the couch cushion and started punching the pillows in embarrassment. I looked over at Diana "That…that's pretty awkward but Diana I promise I wont tell anyone…especially not Melissa" I dissolved back into giggles and Faye joined me, Diana raised her head and half glared half pouted at us both, which set us off even harder. This felt…good, just friends goofing off and messing around. I let the gales of laughter go on a while longer before I wiped the tears from my streaming eyes for the second time in an hour, this time for a much happier reason.

Moments like this were necessary, the teasing and bonding and love. Because that's what this was. Faye was treating us like we were her sisters, her family. This was how she showed love. She would deny it all night long if anyone mentioned it, but I saw the teasing for what it was, and I gave her a smile, which she saw and blew off with a tiny smirk. I sat up and took a deep breath, composing myself and sobering, preparing to get down to business, as sad as I was to do it.

My sister and friend seemed to sense the change in my demeanor as they both straightened with me and sobered just as fast. Diana spoke up first "So…what do we know about this thing? Cassie I know you had the dream, and Faye you mentioned it was in your moms book, from what you said Cassie, I think our dreams are the same, like to the last detail. Do we have any other info?"

I shook my head "Sorry little sister, we're at a dead end. Without the page from Fayes moms book we have no way to learn more, we know that dad drove it off with dark magic, and I figured maybe we could too, but neither of us has much training, even together we should get a better idea of what this thing is before we try to mess with it. I don't get the feeling the dream is going to happen too long from now, but also not immediately. I feel like… I don't know a week or two maybe. It's nothing as defined as a time frame, but I say we learn all we can in the next week or so. Forewarned is forearmed, Faye can keep an eye on Adam, that's less suspicious than us doing it anyway since we both broke up with him."

Diana nodded "Good call, we should find out as much as we can, as long as Faye is there to call us if anything weird happens we should be safe to take some time to bulk up and get some info." She turned to Faye "I know its a lot to ask but could you watch over Adam for us, you pretty much do whatever you want all the time so no one will question you deciding to hang with Adam, also could you maybe try and squeeze a name out of your mom? We don't need her to tell us everything, but if we can get a name out of her we can at least have a place to start looking for this thing."

Faye rolled her eyes with a huff "Fine, I'll stick to Adam for a week, but you two owe me so big, despite his striking resemblance to a monkey he is surprisingly little fun. Though I guess I could spend the week tormenting him by leaving bananas for him to find and acting like I saw him put them there himself. Yeah I can make that work. Also yes ill give the name thing a shot, though don't expect much, my mother is a master of keeping secrets, and whatever this thing is has her clammed up tighter than a virgin on prom night." With a plan agreed on we all decided we'de had a long day. We all trekked up to Fayes bed and collapsed into a puppy pile before drifting off to sleep, we were so tired Faye didn't even make a comment about it.

Bobby POV

I stared at the phone for a while before I dialed. John was a damn fool, and a secretive bastard, but I never would have guessed at this. That tough old son of a bitch talked a big game but he was a marshmallow when it came to his boys, what would he be like for a girl? Would he dote on her? Was she his little princess? His favorite? John seemed like the type. I imagined him waiting for some girls prom date with a 45. and started laughing hysterically. I wonder if he even knew? Only one way to find out.

The phone picked up on the first ring. "John." That was it. Just his own name, stated once to let you know who was there and that someone was. A greeting, a rebuke, and an invitation to get to the damn point all in one word. That was pure Winchester. For such a tight lipped bastard he was pretty damn eloquent.

I didn't bother with a greeting, if he wasn't going to why should I "It's Bobby, got a call from a gal named Dawn in that town full o' witches you worked that job in in eighty nine or so. She says you got a daughter, says ol' yellow eyes is in town and your girl is in the thick of it." I didn't mention that she wanted him there, no way John was going to pass up a shot at the demon that killed Mary, he knew if she was calling him with this it was asking for help.

There was a minute of silence. "Thanks." The word was muttered tersely and the line cutoff. I rolled my eyes at the melodrama, damn Winchesters and their flare for the dramatic. God help that little girl if she got her Daddys over the top nature, lord only knew his boys had. I briefly considered what it would be like to be in a tense family reunion with four Winchesters at once. And shuddered. Forget the girl, god help that whole town. Hope their insurance covers natural disasters.

**Ok folks, this chapter was a long time coming. Sorry about the wait but I'm going to try working on all of my back stories, not sure if it'll stick but if you enjoy this one please feel free to review, that's the best way to keep it going.**


	5. KillerPapa Was a Rollin' Stone

**John POV**

I just stared at the house. I had never gone back to Chance Harbor after that mess with Blackwell and the Demon, never gave a second thought to the pretty little witch who reminded a drunk old soldier of his dead wife. I had a daughter. I knew it shouldn't matter that she was a girl, I loved all my kids, but Sammy and Dean could take care of themselves. I taught and raised my sons into fighters. I wondered how I would've raised her.

Mary and I had always wanted a girl. Not that we weren't over the moon about Sam and Dean but if she'd lived we would've tried for a little sister for the boys for sure. Could I have raised the daughter my wife had always wanted as a hunter? Never mind that I'd had her with someone else. I hated myself every day for what I'd done to my sons. Would I have done the same to this little girl I'd never met? Would I have made her a warrior like her brothers? Would I have gotten her killed by now like I'd almost done for them?

I hadn't hesitated at all when I got the call, I made a beeline for Chance Harbor, calling the boys and leaving a message like a coward, ignoring their return calls because I couldn't face them. Dawn had left Bobby with her address and it hadn't taken me more than a day to make the trip. Sam and Dean would be here soon. That was going to be a hard conversation. I wasn't sure Dean would be able to forgive this.

Sam was more critical but Dean was the one who had real faith in me. I don't think he would consciously blame me for not knowing, but that wouldn't make the anger go away. I'd raised the boys to believe that family was what mattered most. Dean was the consummate big brother, his whole life was about Sammy, to know that this girl had been out there, his baby sister, and he hadn't been there for her? It'd kill him. Though it would be amusing to see how my heartbreaker son dealt with having a teenage sister. If she was anything like her momma she would be beautiful, I remembered that much. I was expecting a nervous breakdown at some point.

I was stalling, I realized, I was actually afraid to meet her. Scared to face her mother too, Dawn had been a beautiful distraction, sexy and devious and honestly probably too young for me. Married too, which should have bothered me, might've if I hadn't been in one of the worse parts of one of my spirals. It's really surprising how I've managed to not die while spending so many jobs depressed and drunk, I personally just think life is too spiteful to let go.

The path to the door was pleasant and quaint. It was almost surreal how normal this place seemed. I'd never been to Dawns house, her husband lived here, we'd spent all our time together in motels, or sometimes in the Impala (which I was really hoping Dean would never find out) somehow I always imagined her living somewhere…darker. Edgier maybe, I didn't know, but not this suburban cottage with multi leveled shrubberies with a nice path running through them. I kept glancing around expecting someone to say Ni.

I almost held out hope that she wouldn't answer the door, but that died after about fifteen seconds. The woman who opened the door was still beautiful. I could see the echo of mischievous little Dawn Chamberlain but she had grown into a gorgeous woman. The look on her face was complicated almost like she was confused about how she felt, which I completely sympathized with. She seemed reticent to believe it was me though, like she didn't dare hope that help had arrived "John? Is…is that you?"

I gave her a nod and was shocked when she barreled into my arms and wrapped me in a crushing hug. I'd forgotten how much she relied on me, Dawn was always the cocky witch around her friends but the Demon had scared her more than she let on. When we were alone she had let down her guard, content to lean on me for strength she seemed to think I had. I wasn't good for much emotionally but being the scary hunter whose presence comforted her was the least I could do for the brave little witch sharing my bed.

She took a deep breath and pulled back "Sorry, I'm sorry. This whole thing has been bringing up old baggage, I've been feeling so alone and scared and helpless. You were the only one who made me feel safe when all this was happening. Not my husband, not Joh-not Blackwell, having you here is such a relief. Faye isn't home, she's out colluding with her little friends. She thinks she's sneaky and I don't know they've been gathering intel on the Demon but I figured research would keep her out of trouble till you got here." She gave me that same old devious grin and I couldn't help but smile, there were a few things about Dawn I'd missed after all.

She gestured me inside, pulling the door open and stepping back. I gave her a reassuring smile, or tried to "Don't worry yourself about a hug between old friends Dawnie, you carried my kid apparently, I think it's a bit late to be worrying about oversteppin' boundaries." I tried to keep the bitterness at that last part out of my voice but must not have done a good job, I saw her flinch and immediately felt like an asshole "Listen I'm not happy about that, but considering everything you knew about my life and how it was, and considering your husband I can hardly blame you for making that call." My face hardened "Not to say we wont be havin' words about it when this is over, but right now, Faye you said it was? Faye needs us to work as a team."

She looked a bit uncertain when I mentioned our later conversation, but smiled gratefully and nodded. "You're right, and I'm glad you feel that way. She's been spending all her time with Blackwells daughters, which understandably worries me. They're sweet girls but you know what he was involved with." I grimaced at that, Dawn had been crushing hard on Blackwell when I got here, but the black sorcerer had been trafficking hard with demons for power, it was what drew the Demon to Chance Harbor.

I gave her a questioning look "I thought Blackwell only had the one daughter?" Last time I checked his only kid was with little Amy Blake who wised up and left town around when I did. I always suspected it was only half due to what happened and half due to that creepy Conant kid Ethan. I'd never liked that little weasel. Charles may have been a mindless drone but at the very least he was a decent drinking buddy. I'd gotten in good with the whole circle when I got to town, before I stumbled onto Blackwells plan.

Dawn grimaced "Apparently he also slept with Charles' wife Elizabeth, their daughter Diana is his too. She and Cassie got his dark magic, and I cant help but note both of their mothers died in a fire." I sucked the air through my teeth, I couldn't say what deal Blackwell might have made but the thought of the Demon having access to two powerful Blackwell witches did not bode well. Those girls would have to be protected, at the very least they could be useful to draw it out. I'd put Sam and Dean on that when they got here.

**Ok folks, was going to try a longer chapter today but this felt like an awesome endpoint. Please keep up the reviews as per usual they fuel my inner voice also since apparently ff erases this word without parentheses I made a (pat-re-on) its that site /kingofclubs8129 in case you want to check it out. Thanks and hope you guys like that chapter. Be sure to check out my other stories which I now have on a chapter a week rotating schedule to give you guys new content every day, reviews are appreciated on those as well. **


End file.
